1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for an air-conditioner and, more particularly, it relates to a control system for an air-conditioner which controls air-conditioned circumstances in a room to provide a comfortable condition with due regard to the factors other than the room temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 55-95054 has been proposed as one of the control systems of this kind. This system is used in an air-conditioner for adjusting a room temperature and humidity in which the surface temperature of the body of a person in a room is indirectly detected by means of an infrared ray temperature detector, while the surface temperature of a room wall is detected, and these temperatures are adopted as control indexes for controlling said room temperature. The room temperature is adjusted so as to compensate for the radiation from the cold or hot wall surface, that is, the room temperature is adjusted to a relatively high temperature when the wall surface temperature is abnormally low, while the room temperature is adjusted to a relatively low temperature when the wall surface is abnormally high, so that the surface temperature of the body is always held at about 32.degree.-33.degree. C.
Also, the system as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-131942 has been heretofore proposed. This system comprises detecting means for detecting an information representing an environmental condition of an object to be air-conditioned, a memory for storing a control rule based on an empirical rule for obtaining an operating amount of the air-conditioner corresponding to said information, and computing means for computing the operating amount to be applied to said air-conditioner by the fuzzy logic operation on the basis of the information detected by said detecting means and the control rule which is taken out from said memory, whereby the air-conditioner can be finely controlled so as to attain a high degree of comfortableness for the person in the room, depending on the information representing the temperature as well as other various environmental conditions.